Under The Skin
by The Strange Writer
Summary: Narugaa . Set in a universe where the boys are in rockbands. Gaara hates his natural face so always wears make-up, so how did Naruto see it? Naruto tells the story of how he met the vocalist and how he fell in love with him so young. But, now, years later, Naruto still feels the same. Will he get Gaara or was everything they shared meaningless? yaoi shounen-ai smut lemon lime


**I originally used this for a jrock fanfic about Ruki from The Gazette and Hitsugi from Nightmare. I was quite proud of it, but it isn't getting much attention… So I decided to put Naruto and Gaara in their places so it could get a little more attention….**

_**IMPORTANT:**__** Naruto was **__**originally**__** Hitsugi from Nightmare, so this why he **__**has piercings**__**. I didn't want to remove the mentioning of piercings from the story, so I've left them.  
As they were originally different people, they me about out of their original character, so just me go with that- Artistic licence, you know? I'm trying my best!**_

He was prettier than any girl you could ever lay your eyes on. His small brown eyes were always widened and stretched by liner and thick black mascara. His perfectly shaped lips emphasized by ruby red or brown and gold lipstick. Bronze and light brown blusher was spread across his face to give him a healthy, tanned glow. He dusted foundation on his hands and neck too. Why he wanted to hide such beautiful porcelain skin, I'll never know. Why would he want golden skin when he had such beautiful, natural snowy skin? I swear if he just got rid his fake golden tan, dyed his hair to silky black, he'd look exactly like Snow White- only better in so many ways and far more pretty. He didn't need the ruby red lipstick when he had his natural china face on show. He was so pale that his lips already looked a fascination shade of pink; Almost neon.

Notice that he is a he.

He is prettier than any girl

He has snow-white skin

and he could be snow white.

But only the rare people knew what Gaara really looked like underneath the make-up and clothes. He wasn't beautiful like he was in make-up with the fancy suits. Natural Gaara was strangely alluring, almost odd to look at, at first. But, believe me; you will change your mind of him so fast.

Well, so I've been told.

My reaction was far different.

But then, my first sighting of the natural him, wasn't from an old photograph like many fans had seen. It wasn't from accidently walking in on him in his dressing room either. No, nothing like that.

I could give you the short story, but I don't think you'd get the message and the emotions of everything. From the beginning is always the best place to start, not half way through.

It all started when I was 18. That's when I first met Gaara, but then again he wasn't Gaara the world knew yet. Confused? I'll explain -

He was no longer who he started out in life as but was becoming what me and him called 'the in between time'. To make it more simple to understand, he was just starting in the music scene, not yet in his famous band The Fallacy, and went by a different musical position. Gaara was the drummer for a band that opened for us in the early days. Originally, my band mates and I weren't actually going to speak to our opening band that night. We were too busy getting ready for our own concert. Actually, that was and is a lie. The truth is we were tired boys who just couldn't be bothered with any kind of conversation where you had to try hard. We couldn't be bothered with introductions. Neji and Sasuke had got ready in a flash, dashing out the dressing room to speak to our van driver. When I say speak, I guess I should say complain, after all, he had almost make us late from our own show along with almost crashing us into a wall when he was trying to- I'm going off topic! Anyway, Sai, our drummer, was ready before them, but hung back to mess around with Kiba and myself. Once Kiba was ready though, he wasn't prepared to hang about for me. They headed off to where and for what true reason I don't know and back then I didn't care. I carried on applying my heavy make-up. I was almost ready. My blonde, messy hair was straightened, back combed and sprayed into place, my leather jeans were tightly on, my feet still left bear and lightly chilled. I hadn't yet pulled on my upper garments, simply hiding my 3rd degree scarred sided with a black towel. I tut to myself as the eyeliner pencil runs exactly where I didn't want it to, leaving a black line down my cheek. With a sigh, I turned the line into a sharp, triangular point and carried on applying make-up.

"Does having so much metal on your face make you slouch forward when you walk?" came a flat voice I didn't recognise.

I gasped, dashing round quickly to look at the door. Standing in front of it, leaning on it lazily, was a kid about my height and age with heavily jelled red hair, set into four spikes that swung across the side of his face. He stood with his own head tipped forward, his arms hanging loosely by his side, one foot pressed against the door. Considering his rude, random question, he didn't look aggressive or like the type of kid who would bully. He looked somewhat meek, but something about the way his eyes stared straight into me, not twitching an inch, told me this character was completely aware and confident in his actions.

"It's not metal" I scowled with a voice that could shoot daggers, my hand rushing to finger the two lip spikes and lip ring. "They're silver"

"Same thing" The boy shrugged, his eye lids hanging low and a tiny smirk on his black and gold lips.

"You are the rhythm guitarist of Reverie, right?" he asked me, sounding confident, but a slither of insecurity slipping in.

I nodded nervously "Uh huh…"

"Naruto?"

I swallowed and gave him a nod for a reply "And… uh… Who are you?"

"I'm from the band that's opening for you tonight" he explained, smiling through his equally heavy make-up.

"No offence, but I guessed that" I mumbled, pulling the towel tighter round myself to hide the burns that stole my self-confidence…

"I'm the drummer" the kid carried on with a snort almost in disgust "Hell, I can play, but trust me when I say I don't belong at the back of the stage."

"Oh really" I muttered, chewing my two lip rings agitatedly.

"Nah" he paused "Doesn't matter though. I'm doing what I love" his eyes finally laid themselves on me "Like you"

Our eyes met each other's, locking instantly and awkwardly. For minutes we stared back at each other, doing nothing more. His face softened as his green eyes, contactless, stared into my own. He blinked like crazy, looking away as if he was embarrassed, losing his cool.

"Umm…"

He wasn't as confident as he was acting… With his nervous glancing and loss for words, his cool was broken, and the little self-confidence I had rose as high as it could stretch. I quickly stood up, still holding the towel round my side and went to stand right in from of him, nose to nose in fact. The towel slipped slightly, revealing a shocking amount of the scar. I quickly recovered myself, taking a glance up to see the guy staring wide eyed, but quickly relaxing his face, suddenly unfazed.

"Why did you sneak in here?" I demanded abruptly, throwing away all the politeness I usually held.

He shrugged "I wanted to meet you" he told me flatly.

I blinked, forgetting my status "why?"

"I wanted to see if the scariest person was really all that scary" the boy gave a small, shy half smile "You're not scary at all…" he took a step closer to me, looking at me up and down "I thought you'd be…" he paused, thinking deeply "More like me in a way… I actually dreaded that. But you seem… so different…"

I scowled at him, pouting whilst out of pure habit. Different? What's that supposed to mean? Is he insinuating that I am a freak or something? Or is he saying I seem nice? No, he got a glimpse of the scar- he can't be thinking me all sweet and innocent- cause I'm not! I wasn't one to trust other's so easily, and this odd character referring to me as 'different' wasn't about to get any trust at all if he kept on the way he was going. He shifted slightly, holding his head higher and taking a deep breath, before relaxing his head down.

"Look… " he breathed in deeply through his teeth pearly teeth "Fancy going for a drink after the show?"

I blinked again. I remember the thought of 'what's with this guy?!' running round in my head like crazy, but now I know the really Gaara and everything is just… It's just 'so different'. His whole sudden loss of confidence was uncomfortable, making me a little unsure. But I always gave people a chance.

"Alright…" I agreed, feeling like I couldn't deny the offer "But I'd prefer it if I knew who you are exactly beforehand" I smirked slightly, trying to look as cool as I could. Which, to be honest, wasn't very cool…

He giggled "Ah…. Probably should have said that earlier" he took a step back and stretched out a hand.

"Gaara." he said proudly. "From Med'usa"

"As you know" I took a firm grip of his hand "Naruto from Reverie- as you already know" I laughed a little.

And that was the strange start. I don't know why I agreed to go for a drink with the guy. I think it was because he intrigued me. I'd only just met him and yet I already admired him. Then again, I think he returned the admiring. In fact, I know so.

As soon as I re-introduced myself, someone outside called out that Med'usa was due on stage. I remember walking out with Gaara and seeing his band standing in a huddle. I don't know what happened to one of the guitarists since that band split. I've heard nothing of him. I know the lead singer still. He's not exactly a friend, but we know each other. He's thrown away the blood-covered robes and the stage name of Scorpion and now goes by Sasori. He's actually quite important to how I managed to tear away the walls and paint that surrounded Gaara and scramble through the rabble to find the real him underneath. The other two guitarists are in Gaara's currently, and last, band.

We agreed to meet outside round the back after my band had performed. So, once we were finished, I quickly rushed to the dressing room and pulled off my clown-like costume with one hand while brushing my hair with the other hand. I can remember being a little excited. I used to be terrible at making friends on my own; At least back in those days. Now, I find it easier than walking, but back then it was nerve racking. But Gaara was clearly a chatterbox, or at least when (secretly) nervous, so I figure it would be easier to befriend him. I'd totally forgotten he'd seen my scar earlier.

I pulled on a simple pair of baggy black jeans, a black top with a fading silver skull on the front and grabbed my hoodie before heading off, leaving my band mates looking confused. I slowed my pace and tried to act cool as I could, not wanting him to think like I cared too much. I actually cared a lot about everything, but that really isn't something you want a new friend to know straight away. That kind of thing can really freak a person out for some reason. The door that led outside was right in front of me and I could already feel myself getting uncomfortable, hot and bothered. I opened the door as calmly as I could and stepped outside. I was surprised when I saw Gaara looking almost the same as he had before. Makeup wise. His hair had now been brushed down and parted so he was fringe-less, and his white blood covered robes were gone and now replaced with baggy blue jeans and a black and white pin striped shirt. He'd toned down the makeup a little, but eyeliner, mascara and foundation were clearly still present. He stared at me for a second, blinking a few times before finally saying something.

"wow…" he breathed, looking utterly disbelieved "You look so different…"

I laughed at him with a kind smile "So I've been told"

"You look almost pretty" he muttered, stuffing a hand in his pocket.

This time it was my turn to stare in disbelief. Pretty? Now that's something I'd never been called before. Scary… Strange… Childish… Those three had come up a lot. Handsome and cute had been said on the rare case, but never pretty. I was a boy, what did pretty mean? Do I want to look pretty? I don't do I? Or do I? I don't know…

"Are you one of those smoker-haters?" Gaara asked, lighting a cigarette as he spoke.

"The complete opposite" I replied "I've been smoking since I was 11"

"11? Hell-" Gaara laughed almost fondly "I only started about a year or two ago. You must be a tough addict to the stuff"

"Don't remind me…" I tittered, about to bring out my own lighter and cigarettes out my pockets.

"Here" Gaara added a second cigarette in his mouth now, already lighting it "Have this" He dragged it out this mouth and held it out to me.

I peered at the cancer stick for a second, admiring the horrid light goo on the end which I guessed to be Gaara's saliva. I shrugged to myself and accepted the cigarette. I thanked him. I considered telling him that he clearly wasn't holding the cigarette properly in his mouth (since you aren't supposed to get the butt wet) but passed on the idea, stamping it as a possible bad move.

We ended up skipping the pub and just hanging out side. There was a pub about 10 minutes away from where we were but we couldn't be asked. We were fine chatting away to each other out side, lighting each other cigarettes and talking about music and hair dye.

"What colours has your hair been?"

"Bleached it strawberry blonde, since I'm naturally red… then bleached to light blonde and dyed it blue the same day. You?"

"Dark brown, to light brown, a gingery brown- I honestly don't know how that happened there, back to as close as I could get to my natural blonde, dyed it pink, dyed it red, the dye sucked and faded to baby pink, and now I'm back to blonde"

"… How long have you been doing that for?"

"Since I was 15, almost 16 I guess. You?"

"16"

I enjoyed touring, but at the time it felt like I hadn't had that much fun in ages. Maybe it was because Gaara was a fresh person to me. He was nothing like the mates I already had. He wasn't cocky like Kiba, or annoying like Sai. His mind wasn't as perverse any of theirs. True, he could make a pretty good joke of the sexual nature, but it wasn't a constant set of jokes like the ones that sprawled from Sasuke's and Kiba's mouth every chance they got. Gaara was quite serious, not as serious as Neji, but at the same time he was fun.

"You know" Gaara began, puffing out the smoke of his 8th cigarette, allowing the grey wisp's to spiral a waltz carelessly in the air like a dance class, all dressed in silver "you and me are a lot alike"

"Same music, same movies, same games-" I listed, nodding in agreement.

"No, no! Well, yes…" Gaara paused, running his fingers through his hair "I mean…" Gaara became silent, staring up at the night sky "Forget it"

"No, come on, tell me" I urged, giving him a little shove to get him talking. I smiled at him, even though he was currently finding the concrete ground in front of him much more amusing.

"Well, like with people. Only we have different reactions" Gaara explained, his eyes on the navy sky.

I cocked my head to one side in confusion, waiting for him to carry on.

"I mean… Only we reply to things different ya'know?" Gaara explained, refusing to look at me. "I go over the top and you seem to hide away…"

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right" Gaara laughed smugly, reminding me a little of Sasuke for a second.

I joined in half-heartedly, leaning against the wall with fatigue.

"Since we'll still be here tomorrow night as well" I started with a yawn "Why don't we go out for drinks then? Our bands will probably go out too since its close to a last show for both of us, righ'?"

Gaara nodded happily "Sounds good, I think my band we'll be heading off to get drunk..." He smirked "We have an alcoholic on our hands ya'see" he smiled fondly about what ever band mate he spoke of "We'll make a night of it."

The night that followed was certainly one I have never forgotten. I lost something, and it would take years for me to stop questioning it and accept it. What I lost and events that followed caused me to make some very cruel moves over the next few years.

The next day I woke up to Sai's face smack-bang in my own, his smile stretched creepily to his ears.

"Morning Naruto…" He purred.

"Please get off me" was my simple, groggy reply, before kicking him off my half asleep self, sending him to land in the space behind the front car seat.

I ignored him as he groaned, and sat up with a yawn. My first sight was Kiba, curled up at the other side of the three-seated car seat, his head leaning against my bent knees. He looked so peaceful, so I decided to be gentle with my movements, to be sure not to wake him as this was the only point he was ever quiet. It was a miracle when the vocalist slept. I looked round to see Sasuke and Neji in the seat set behind my own, leaning back to back, fast asleep too.

I rubbed my eyes and looked down at Sai, who was now crouching in the tiny space between my seat and the empty driver's seat. Our driver had abandoned us the day previous after Neji's heavy rant at him. Thus, this being why we would be spending the next 5 months being driven by road-rage-sufferer Sasuke- the only one who could drive at that current point in time.

When I say he could drive, I meant he had a license.

Being driven in a vehicle by him made you seriously wonder how he even had it…

"I fancy a fag…" Sai announced "Up for one?"

I pulled an awkward face and nodded towards sleeping Kiba. Sai rolled his eyes and crawled his way over to Kiba and gently began to move him off my legs to let him sleep again the window pain. Kiba grumbled in his sleep, but didn't wake up entirely. He was lightly snoring against the window in seconds.

I quietly opened my car door, and let Sai climb out first, before following swiftly, Sai holding the dodgy door open for me. He slammed it closed without a care, making me jump and panic that we'd awoken our peaceful band mates. I was relaxed to see only Sasuke reply to the sound, and all that he gave was a simple frown.

We headed off to sit on the hood of the tour bus, Sai already bringing out his packet of cigarettes.

"Sai, can I have one?" I asked meekly, yawning once again.

"-thought you had your own?"

"Smoked them all last night…" I explained with a half-smile.

Sai shook his head in despair "Your chain smoking is getting worse"

"I'll quit soon" I protested with a pout

"No you won't, Naru-san, no you won't" he shook his head fondly "Doesn't matter. You won't be you without a cigarette in your mouth!" he cackled "The day you stop smoking will be the day you stop piercing yourself, take the piercings you do have out and shave your head!" Sai handed me a cigarette anyway.

I rolled my eyes at him, but thanked him for the cancer stick. I placed the stick between my pierced lips and waited for Sai to finish lighting his own so I could steal the lighter. He passed it to me without looking and I took it from in a flash.

"So" Sai sighed in ecstasy as he filled his lungs with the poison "Where'd you go after the show yesterday?"

"I was hanging out with someone" I explained between puffs.

Sai turned to me with a sneaky grin "Someone?" he wriggled his eyebrows "Like a girl"

"Like a boy" I spoke flatly taking another drag

Sai's face became serious "So this is how you admit you're gay, huh?"

"No! No!" I panicked, wide eyed and shaking my hands at him "I meant as a friend! A friend!"

Sai smirked at me and turned his gaze forward again "Course"

"Sai…" I whined through gritted teeth, scratching my forehead in agitation.

"I'm joking I'm joking!" he said in a hurry as he noticed me becoming irritable "Calm down"

I sighed and leaned back on the window behind me, staring up at the light morning sky. The fluffy clouds swam slowly across the baby blue sky, making me feel relaxed and sleepy once again. Morning fatigue…. Forever I shall darn you!

"So who's this friend?" Sai asked, sounding confusion.

"He's from the band that opened for us"

Sai sniggered "That band is a mess! Don't get too close…"

I raised an eyebrow, sitting myself up on my elbows and giving him a quizzical look which went unnoticed. I ignored his little warning, seeing as he often gave them "Mess?"

"Yeah…" Sai breathed in more nicotine "They were all arguing outside before they went on. The singer and drummer started it."

A light flashed on in my head. Drummer? Gaara…

"That band won't be around for much longer"

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Gaara at that moment.

"_Doesn't matter though. I'm doing what I love. Like you"_

"The two guitarists had a punch up. The bassist was stupid enough to get involved." Sai started laugh again "The poor kid got it right in the face"

Sai's own face suddenly became serious and he slowly, lightly shaking, turned his head to me "I hope our band never ends up like that…"

"I hope the same" I whispered. "But we're different." I argued for reassurance "We've been doing this for 13 months now. They've only been together for 4 months. And they weren't friends before the band! We all were! We've been doing it longer, and we have stable friendships…"

"They're doing well for 4 months" Sai mumbled, finishing his cigarette.

"So were we" I remind him

"I take it the guy you were with told you all that then…" Sai mumbled, holding the smoke in his lungs until he was done.

Sai sat back on to the window like me, letting out a heavy breath "How'd you remember that it's been 13 months for us lot?" he asked

"It'll be 14 months on my birthday"

"So?" Sai frowned

"Nothing." I shrugged "It's just how I've been remembering it. The day I turn 19 is the day this band has been whole for 14 months." I smiled softly to myself, flicking the cigarette butt away.

"Anyway, about your friend" Sai urged "Which guy was he"

"Oh yeah… Actually… He's the drummer…"

"That skit-sy drama queen?" Sai choked "I mean-" he began, quickly trying to back himself "I don't know the guy, but…" he turned his head to me looking awkwardly unimpressed "He was complaining at a guy who was trying to take promotional pictures for them" he raised an eyebrow slowly as he spoke.

"Why?"

"I don't know… I think he just didn't want his photo taking. He was moaning about something or other not being right but I didn't pay too much attention. I was watching the lead singer" Sai spluttered as he laughed "You could actually watch the guy getting angrier and angrier the more he was around the drummer!"

I fidgeted with discomfort "Gaara seemed like a nice guy, actually…"

"The singer?"

"No. Gaara's the drummer"

"Of course…" Sai folded his arms "What's the guy like?"

"He's a laughed but he's quite calm and serious. Every now and again he acted a little childish but most of the time he kept his cool- even when he was saying the rudest of things!" I grinned at the memory "He's really into horror movies, and he more musical then any of us are! He can play guitar, drums, piano-"

"You can play piano" Sai butted in

"Yeah, but he can do drums to! And he sings"

"You can sing"

"In tune, but I'm not brilliant… His vocals are really something! He should really be a singer. He's into the same music as us too. X Japan, Kuroyume, the lot! And-"

"Ok ok!" Sai smiled patting my shoulder "I get it. The guy is cool" he sniggered at me "Sounds like you've made a good friend, chibi-neko."

I blushed lightly, biting my inner cheek. I quickly changed the subject with Sai then and there. Sai was like the daddy of the group, in fact he still is now, but he does love teasing. And if he had teased, Sasuke would have noticed and joined in! Then I'd never hear the end of it. Sasuke loved to jump to conclusions on purpose in the attempt of making me uncomfortable; and it always worked too!

The day passed terribly slowly. At one point I went for a wonder to see if I could find Gaara. I found his band's tour bus but only the driver was present. I was quite surprised by that tour bus. It was a proper, camper like bus! Seats at the front, with the beds at the back. It seemed weird to me that my band, a band with a record deal and everything, would be stuck in a van- sleeping in a van- while these guys had brought home with them! I passed the thought, and asked the driver where Gaara and co. were.

"Aw, you just missed them. They've gone off 'investigating the world' as Jekyll put it" The driver told me, a freshly light cigarette in his mouth.

I noticed the signature on the side of the cigarette; It was the brand Gaara smoked. I wasn't sure why I missed him so much. He was just a new friend and yet my mind couldn't let him go.

Throughout the whole day, questions about Gaara came to my head at every moment.

Drinking coffee, I wonder if Gaara likes coffee? I wonder what kind…

Listening to the radio, I wonder what stations Gaara listens to…

Fiddling through my make-up bag, I wonder how long Gaara has worn make up…

Every little thing made me think of it. It was actually annoying. It used to be like this when I was obsessed with Hide-sama. I used to wonder is Hide would like this song, if Hide would wear this garment, if Hide would do whatever like this… And in under a day it became all about Gaara. And I didn't mind.

I was filled with utter joy when we were getting ready to perform. I dressed slowly, wanting everyone to get ready before like they had yesterday. I prayed my plan would work… My heart skipped a beat when it actually did. This time, Sasuke was the last to leave since he kept falling asleep at the dresser. Sai handed him some strange pills and in seconds Sasuke was back on track. I didn't want to know what they were. I feel sad to say I know far too well what they were now… Dangerous stuff, but god damn do they work!

I get up, still hoping Gaara would come, and stood in front of the mirror topless for a second, about to pull the red long sleeved under top on. I looked at myself with a frown. I wasn't fat, even back then, but I… I was chubby, I guess. I poked my stomach, looking at the mirror at my 'built' body and the decorative scar that ran over my hip and to my mid rift. I heard a click of the door lock opening and gasped in horror, quickly pulling on my t-shirt. In my panic, I managed to get myself stuck, my head stuck in the material and unable to find the neck hole. I bent myself forward, determined to hide the scar as best as I could. I struggled about in grief, terrified at the thought that at that moment the person in the room could see my burns, knocking into something I guessed to be a chair and falling to the floor with a loud thump, still struggling. I heard a familiar giggle as someone bent down to me and help me pull my head through the hole.

"I was right" Gaara smiled "You really aren't very scary"

I blinked at him with wide eyes.

"Cute" Gaara stuck his tongue out at me before standing back up. He held his hand out to me. "Want a hand?"

I nodded placing my hand in his as my heart began to beat like a hummingbird's wings. Beats became a race as our hands clasped, skin to skin.

"That was a bit of an over the top fretting-state, don't you think?" Gaara raised an eyebrow.

I blushed, looking down at my feet

"Aww…" Gaara cupped my cheek and lifted up my face so I was staring into him. "What are you worried about?"

I blinked wide eyed. Hadn't he seen the scar?

Gaara let his hand drop and went to perch himself on my make-up desk, running his fingers across the paint sets and eye liners.

"Do you still want to meet later?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Uh huh" I strolled over to where Gaara was and took the red and black buckled military jacket off its hanger and pulled it on "The others are going up to the pub-"

"Want to stay here?" He blurted out

"I guess we could, but" I tipped my head to one side "Why though? Do you have beer?"

"Better to talk when it's one and one… You don't know whose listening in a crowded area." He smirked "And yeah, I have beer"

I beamed at him "Okay. Sounds good to me!"

The rest of conversation was short and simple. We spoke mostly about touring and the whole business with getting ready for shows. Within minutes I was almost ready for the stage. I heard someone outside call out for 'Med'usa'. Gaara gave his polite farewell with a happy smile before leaving the room, reminding me to meet him the same place we did yesterday after the shows. I told him I wouldn't forget and sure enough I didn't.


End file.
